the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery
Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Sypnosis Harry is reading the latest news about his favourite band - who would ever think that he would make an accidental, important discovery during this? Plot Harry Smith decides to look at the latest news about The Murderers on Whoopee! News while drinking Irn Poo and farting. As he is reading an article about their upcoming tour, his finger slips, causing him to accidentally click on the Japanese version of the site, taking him to the homepage. Several images start to load up; Harry is shocked to notice a picture of Ellie McCoy appear! He clicks on the report and copies and pastes the text into Gargle Translate. The headline reads "Body of Ellie McCoy found near Ogawa". The rest of the article says: "After being reported missing for three weeks. her body has been found near the town of Ogawa. She left behind a suicide note, held in her hand. It explained her issues with bullying in school and her breakup with her boyfriend Harry Smith." He is so shocked about this he goes to bed early. That night, he enters a dream. In the dream Ellie walks up to him and gives him a hug before apologising for the incident. She then asks him out; naturally he says yes. Later on they walk around the countryside. Ärnesti Jukanpoika comes up and starts beating her up. Harry suddenly wakes up, screaming. Grace Smith arrives in and asks what's going on. He explains he had a nightmare about Ellie. He also tells her that yesterday, he read that she committed suicide. She comforts Harry for a few minutes, until they both go back to sleep. The next day, he texts The Black Foot Gang and The Hovedpersons about Ellie's death. They are also sad about it, despite her breaking up with Harry. They all decide to come together and mourn her death. Harry exits the house in tears and meets up with his friends at Colham Park. The gangs arrive at the park and sit down; Morten Larsen also comes along despite his injuries from an earlier incident. They talk about memories of her; Harry brings up the time they went on a romantic walk in Sincostan. David Marshall gets flashbacks to when Harry, David and Ellie used to always walk to Colham High School together. The next minute, Caleb McKinnon crashes into Jonas Andersson and Isabelle Drakenberg on his new illegally modified wheeled commode known as the Caleb McCommodon. Morten screams, then Edvard Andersson lets out a roar of anger and does a flying kick into Caleb's face, knocking Caleb unconscious. Mitchell Washington phones up an ambulance for Jonas and Isabelle, with no mention of Caleb. The ambulance arrives and picks the three up, rushing them to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Music *Estrayk - No Mercy (plays when Edvard kicks Caleb) Trivia *A rare version of this episode that was aired only in Ireland shows Morten and Edvard's roles reversed in the ending scene. **Peter Donald deliberately chose Edvard rather than Morten to kick Caleb, due to his plan to show that Edvard isn't 100% weak. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes